Fiesta en casa de Jou Kido
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Jou jamás se imaginó que la primera noche que iba a pasar en su nuevo departamento de soltero iba a ser así. En una fiesta desatada y salvaje que no iba a traerle más que desgracia a nuestro histérico amigo.


**Titulo: **Fiesta en casa de Jou Kido.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Jou, ni siquiera Gomamon, me pertenecen. Triste pero cierto.

**Summary: **Jou jamás se imaginó que la primera noche que iba a pasar en su nuevo departamento de soltero iba a ser así. En una fiesta desatada y salvaje que no iba a traerle más que desgracia a nuestro histerico amigo.

**Nota: **Un intento de fic humoristico jaja aunque siento que no me quedó muy bien. Tenía ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien y hoy fue el turno de nuestr Jou, ¿Quien sera mañana? muajaja.

* * *

**Fiesta en casa de Jou Kido.**

El hombre de veintiún años miró su nuevo departamento con orgullo, había pasado muchísimos esfuerzos para poderse costear un lugar así. Para empezar, como aún no terminaba su carrera de medicina especializada en los Digimons había tenido que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo como ayudante de un medico en cirugías y esto vaya que había sido un gran sacrificio para el pobre Jou debido al hecho de que él se mareaba con solo ver sangre.

También había tenido que vender gran parte de sus cosas solo para dar el primer pago de la mensualidad de su nuevo hogar. Eso sí, ni quien cuestionara que había valido la pena pues el lugar era precioso y muy moderno, tenía una amplia sala y un recibidor, la mesa del comedor era de roble y tenía dos habitaciones principales. También tenía dos baños, uno en la primera habitación el cual tenía jacuzzi integrado y otro en un pasillo. Inclusive le había quedado un cuarto libre para acondicionar su estudio y su biblioteca.

Así que en resumidas palabras Jou Kido se sentía demasiado alegre para poder ocultarlo, por fin se había independizado y además lo había hecho de una gran manera al conseguir un lugar así. No tardó mucho en sentarse en su sala nueva y disfrutar de la paz de su nuevo hogar unos instantes, miró la ventana ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¡Jou!

Lamentablemente, como todo lo bueno, la paz no duró mucho.

-¿Qué pasa Gomamon? ¿Te gusta el lugar? –interrogó el peli azul.

-Es muy bonito. –respondió el Digimon. –Pero lo que te venía a decir era otra cosa…

-Sí lo es ¿Ya viste el baño? Tiene un jacuzzi genial. –se enorgullecía Kido sin escuchar del todo al pobre Gomamon.

-Sí lo es. –repitió su compañero. –Pero yo creo que hice algo que te molestara.

-Y tiene un balcón increíble, puedes ver toda la ciudad.

-¡Jou! Escúchame yo…

Pero las palabras del Digimon con cierto parecido a una foca fueron opacadas por el timbre. Jou se sorprendió mucho pues no esperaba ninguna visita ni mucho menos pero como todo buen anfitrión fue a abrir la puerta esperando ver allí a sus padres o a algún vecino que le diera la bienvenida. A quienes definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse eran a sus amigos.

Frente al Taichi, Sora y Yamato le observaban los tres con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los muchachos de veinte años entraron al departamento sin ser siquiera invitados.

-Traje bebidas. –decía Yamato sacando una bolsa con refrescos.

-Traje botana. –añadió Sora mientras mostraba bolsas de papas fritas.

-Y yo traje el alcohol. –acotó Taichi enseñando tres botellas. –O al menos lo primero del alcohol.

-Hora de empezar la fiesta. –exclamaron los tres a coro, Jou abrió los ojos como platos.

Los tres individuos colocaron las cosas que habían traído en la pulida mesa de roble del hombre que los observaba como si estuvieran locos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Kido alzando las cejas.

-¿No es obvio? –cuestionó Tai. –Venimos a la fiesta de inauguración de tu nuevo departamento, Jou Kido.

El aludido los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y quien dice que quiero dar una fiesta de inauguración? –indagó. –Más aun, ¿Cómo supieron que ya tengo mi nuevo departamento?

-Lo dijo Gomamon. –respondió Sora.

Y Jou entendió por fin que era lo que su amigo Digital le quería decir y lo buscó con la mirada en el sofá sin embargo el Digimon ya no estaba ahí. Había huido lo más rápido posible al Digimundo sin siquiera despedirse.

-Maldito cobarde. –musitó Jou entre dientes. –A ver… -llamó a sus amigos. -¿Cómo haremos una fiesta solo nosotros tres?

-No seas idiota, Jou. –le dijo el rubio. –Los demás vienen en camino

Ahora si Jou comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Una fiesta inocente con Taichi, Sora y Yamato solo con algo de alcohol y comida no sonaba nada mal, al contrario. Sonaba muy bien. Después de todo era un sábado, pero una fiesta con sus tantos amigos, cuando muchos de ellos están algo desquiciados, con alcohol de por medio y con su nuevo departamento intacto sonaba muy peligroso.

De repente un sonido estrambótico comenzó a escucharse entre las cuatro paredes de la nueva casa de Jou.

-También he traído música decente. –comentó Matt. –No que esas paridas que escuchas, Jou.

-¡Beethoven es cultura pura, Yamato!

-Aburrido. –bufaron los tres amigos del dueño de la casa exasperados.

* * *

Paso exactamente una hora desde que los intrusos se habían colado en el departamento de Jou y habían planeado, según ellos, la fiesta del siglo. Koushiro había llegado junto a Mimi minutos después de el trió de fiesteros. La pareja llegó con mas botellas de alcohol lo que provoco que los ojos de Jou casi se le salieran de sus orbitas. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Daisuke, Iori, Miyako y Ken que ni siquiera saludaron antes de comenzar a empinarse las botellas desesperadamente, sobre todo Motomiya que se veía sediento. Los últimos en llegar fueron Takeru y Hikari.

La música sonaba y todos bailaban tomando sus vasos de alcohol. Takeru y Hikari bailaban muy juntos mientras Sora y Mimi danzaban como locas llamando la atención de la mayoría de los chicos. Miyako y Ken ahora se comían a besos en un sillón y los demás estaban sentados conversando amenamente.

Así que al principio todo parecía una fiesta normal hasta que los niveles de alcohol en la sangre de todos incrementaron considerablemente y por lo tanto sus neuronas parecieron dejar de funcionar por unos instantes. Jou, que era el más centrado como siempre, empezaba a preocuparse.

-¡Daisuke, no te comas los cojines de mi sala! –exclamaba Kido enloquecido mirando como su nuevo sillón se quedaba sin los cojines debido a la locura de Motomiya.

-Es que tengo hambre. –comentó el moreno.

-¡Pero si ya te acabaste todas las papas fritas! –replicó Jou. –Y todo lo de mi refrigerador también.

-El alcohol provoca hambre en algunas personas. –soltó Koushiro al mismo tiempo que hacia cosas desconocidas con el detergente para lavar los trastes de Jou.

-¡Koushiro, deja eso! Está bien, vamos a comprar más comida ¿Quién viene? –pregunto el médico.

Taichi, Daisuke y también Sora se apuntaron ya que los primeros dos no se iban a perder la oportunidad de que Jou les comprara de comer y la última porque ya necesitaba aire después de caerse dos veces en la improvisada pista de baile debido a que el alcohol no le hacía demasiado bien.

-También llévate esto. –indicó Sora introduciendo un bote de pintura rosa para el cabello al carrito del mandado. –Mimi me la encargó, dijo que tú invitabas, Jou.

El peli azul se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano muy estresado, o se conseguía más dinero o se buscaba nuevos amigos. La segunda opción sonaba demasiado bien. Así después de comprar más botanas y todo lo que los dos líderes quisieron volvieron a la fiesta en casa de Jou donde todo se había puesto más…eh…salvaje.

-¿Quién es ese peludo que está tomando cerveza sobre mi mesa? –preguntó Jou con un tic en el ojo.

En el lugar había muchísima gente que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Gente sin camisa corría por todos lados y Jou había descubierto que el misterio que Koushiro tramaba con el jabón resulto ser una pista para resbalarse por el suelo dejando todo el piso empapado. La mirada de Kido se centraba casi específicamente en un hombre gordo sin camisa que estaba sentado sobre su mesa nueva.

-Jou. –lo llamó una voz conocida. -¡Que buena fiesta! He traído también a unos amigos.

Era su hermano Shuu que estaba de la mano de su novia, léase Jun Motomiya, ambos tomando, se notaba que el alcohol hacía estragos en la hermana de Daisuke porque se le había colgado al cuello a Shuu y lo besaba por donde fuera.

-Mi amor ¿Por qué no entramos al cuarto de tu hermano y hacemos algo más interesante? –preguntaba Jun en su oído.

Jou casi se va de espaldas al oír esto.

-Jun, que estamos frente a mi hermano. –le dijo Shuu en voz baja un tanto avergonzado. –Además ya fui y estaba ocupado.

Pero esto para el peli azul fue el colmo, no iba a dejar que alguna pareja imprudente le estrenara su cama donde ni siquiera había dormido una sola vez, así que entró de sopetón sin prepararse para lo que fuera a ver.

-¡Iori, Daisuke! ¿Qué hacen en mi cama?

La mandíbula del hombre casi se iba hasta el suelo al ver la escena que tenía delante. Los dos chicos en su cama sudando, jadeantes y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿No es obvio Jou? –preguntó Hida con la respiración agitada.

-P-Pero…

-Ay Jou, las camas fueron hechas para esto. –comentó Motomiya recuperando el aliento y limpiándose el sudor. –No seas aburrido.

-¡Las camas fueron hechas para dormir!

-Es una fiesta. –le recordó Iori. –Es hora de divertirnos un poco.

-Está bien… -aceptó el futuro medico. –Pero no salten muy alto, podrían romperme la cama.

Y así Jou salió de la habitación dejando que el otro par de chicos continuara con su juego de ver quien saltaba más alto sobre la cama del peli azul.

-Qué bueno que no se enojó. Aunque si supiera que Hikari y Takeru se encerraron hace rato en su jacuzzi quizás si se molestaría…-comentó Iori.

-Si. –afirmó Daisuke. –Espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¡HIKARI!

* * *

Cuando Jou salió de la habitación resignado a que su cama no sería la misma después de soportar el peso de esos dos jóvenes infantiles se encontró con que ahora todos los amigos de su hermano habían encontrado divertido hacer un concurso de eructos mientras sus propios amigos se habían puesto a jugar a la botella y ahora Mimi besaba a un Koushiro sin camisa apasionadamente en la boca.

Otros que estaban desaparecidos eran Yamato y Sora…Lo que nadie sabía era que se habían encerrado en el segundo baño a hacer algunas cosas interesantes.

-Un segundo. –paró el muchacho. -¿De dónde salieron esos cerdos?

Dos cerdos paseaban por la sala de Jou Kido, sucios y ensuciando el suelo.

-Ah los traje yo. –respondió Taichi. –Es que los vi halla afuerita en la calle, tan solitos, amarrados a ese camión que llevaba mas animales de granja, con un collar en el cuello apretándoles. Obviamente no tenían dueño y quise adoptarlos.

-¡Imbécil! –exclamó Jou. –Me van a demandar por robo de animales. –se repetía Kido en su cabeza mientras Tai besaba en la trompa al cerdo.

Mientras tanto en el baño del cuarto de Jou, en el jacuzzi dos jóvenes jugaban a ser la sirenita sin importarles llevar toda la ropa encima o el hecho de que el agua comenzaba a taparles la cara ni tampoco el que hubieran bebido tanto que corrían riesgo de ahogarse.

-¡Mira Takeru soy un pez! –exclamaba la dulce Hikari Yagami.

-Yo soy una sirena. –agregaba Takeru que ya veía estrellitas. –Oye Kari. ¿No se te hace raro que haya un océano en el baño?

La castaña se hecho una carcajada antes de responder.

-Estamos en la piscina de Jou.

-¿Jou tiene una piscina? ¡Wow! Yo creí que vivía en un departamento.

Pero Hikari ya no lo escuchaba, se había vuelto a sumergir en el agua mientras Takeru le hacía cosquillas y besaba su cuello en un intento por hacerla salir del agua.

-¡Déjame! –exclamó ella riendo como tonta.

Pero no pude decir nada cuando él la besó de lleno en los labios, ambos empapados. Sin embargo el dulce momento, del que seguro nadie se acordaría mañana, fue interrumpido por unos golpes dementes en la puerta.

-¡HIKARI, SAL DE AHÍ!

Era Daisuke enloquecido, Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron una mirada confusa antes de ver la puerta venirse abajo dado que el moreno la había tecleado con fuerza.

-Mejor salimos de aquí antes de que Jou vea eso. –masculló TK.

-Te seguimos.

* * *

-¡Que gire, que gire, que gire!

Los gritos incansables de sus amigos estaban empezando a marear a Jou Kido que ya estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a la policía y así poder desalojar su departamento para tener la tan ansiada paz que necesitaba.

-¡Jou y Miyako!

-¿Eh?

Hasta ese momento Jou no había caído en cuenta que la botella lo había señalado justo al mientras que el pico señalaba a la peli lila que lo miraba con malicia ya hipando de la borrachera que se cargaba.

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!

-¿Qué? ¡Están locos! ¡Miyako tiene novio y…y…! ¡NO VOY A BESARLA!

El grito del peli azul fue tan contundente que la mayoría se quedo callada.

-Ándale, Jou. No seas aburrido. –soltó Taichi con su fiel amigo el cerdo sentado a su lado.

-Es solo un...hic…besito…hic. –decía Miyako entre la borrachera y su locura habitual. –A Ken no le molesta.

Pero Ken ni siquiera se había dado por enterado porque se había unido al juego de lanzarse por el suelo sin camisa entre el agua enjabonada que Koushiro se había encargado de acondicionar.

-Ándale Jou hic solo un hic besito.

Y la más joven de los hermanos Inoue se lanzó hacia su superior con la intención de besarlo pero este escaba despavorido por varias razones en particular, la primera es que Ken era su amigo y si Miyako estaba lo suficientemente inconsciente para besarlo el no iba a permitirlo y la segunda es que… ¡El no quería besar a una borracha!

-¡Se acabo! –exclamó Kido. –Voy a sacarlos a todos de aquí.

Lamentablemente nadie le escuchaba, Hikari y Takeru se habían puesto a cantar con un karaoke sacado de sabrá Dios donde mientras Taichi bailaba con Koushiro y Mimi estaba cruelmente abandonada en el suelo inconsciente después de que uno de los cerdos de Taichi le cayera encima. Iori había encontrado la pista para deslizarse muy divertida mientras que Miyako en su intento de lanzarse a besar a Jou había caído a un sillón y se había dormido. Yamato y Sora seguían en el baño.

-¡Daisuke! –lo llamó Jou. –Tienes que ayudarme a sacar a todos de ahí.

-Jaja luego, Jou. –dijo el Motomiya. -¿No ves que Miyako se quedo dormida? Tengo que aprovechar para hacerle dibujitos en la cara.

El peli azul se exasperó y soltó un grito lleno de frustración mientras veía como dos sujetos corpulentos se habían subido a la mesa para usarla como trampolín y la rompían poco a poco.

-Esto no puede seguir así. –concluyó Jou. -¡Daisuke, deja de dibujarle bigote a Miyako y sígueme!

* * *

-No puedo creer que no haya un policía en kilómetros. –comentaba el pobre Jou Kido destrozado y con los nervios de punta. -¡Qué clase de gobierno tenemos!

-Relájate, Jou. –pidió Daisuke un poco menos borracho. –Seguro que llegamos a la estación de policías muy pronto. -¡No puedo creer que me voy a subir a una patrulla!

-Tú no te vas a subir a nada. –replicó el médico haciendo añicos las ilusiones del moreno. –Camina rápido.

Pero lamentablemente para llegar a la estación los chicos tenían que volver a pasar por el departamento de Jou y lamentablemente al pasar notaron como una fila enorme de gente esperaba para poder entrar al lugar y como un hombre grande de piel morena sujetaba una cadena.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaba Kido sorprendido.

-¡Es un antro!

-¡No es un antro, inepto! Es mi casa…

Y Jou se acercó con precaución al hombre que llevaba la cadena para intentar razonar con él y que le explicara qué rayos hacia en la entrada de su casa.

-Me ha contratado un chico llamado Shuu, dijo que ya había mucha chusma adentro y que no dejara entrar más. –el musculoso hombre le examinó. –Tú te ves como chusma, fuera.

-¡Es mi casa!

-Si, eso dicen todos. –replicó el recién convertido guardia de seguridad.

-Es verdad. –le alegó Jou Kido. –Se lo juro por mi madrecita hermosa.

-De todos modos, no entras en zapatillas deportivas.

Jou maldijo que por primera vez en veintiún años se había puesto zapatos deportivos para salir a la calle. Quiso zangolotear al hombre ese y gritarle que se largara. Ahora más que nunca quiso paz.

-Mira Daisuke. –habló Jou. –Ves a buscar a la policía. Yo intentare entrar.

-Pero Jou… -se quejó el moreno Motomiya. –Yo estoy ebrio.

-¿Y A MI QUE RAYOS ME IMPORTA? –gritó furioso. –Mira, Ken va contigo. –agregó jalando del brazo al chico antes nombrado.

Ken se tambaleo y miro hacia ambos lados desorientado.

-¿Yo? No, yo ya me voy a mi casa, acabo de vomitar en un armario. –se excusaba Ichijouji.

-Rayos, tendré que quemar mi ropa. –masculló Jou por lo bajo despidiéndose de sus prendas preciadas. –Sin peros. ¡Van los dos pero ya!

Y sin poder seguirle alegando o replicando los dos más jóvenes terminaron siguiendo órdenes de aquel muchacho histérico de gafas y cabello azules mientras caminaban tambaleándose, Jou rogó internamente porque al menos llegaran a la mitad del camino vivos mientras trataba de idear un plan para poder colarse dentro de su propia fiesta.

-Eh disculpa. –llamó el compañero de Gomamon a un chico que estaba en la fila de la fiesta. -¿Me dejarías tus zapatos? –preguntó.

-¿Y no entrar a la fiesta? ¡Estás loco! Dicen que harán una hoguera ahí dentro.

Jou se jaló los pelos con histeria mientras imaginaba como iba a quedar su suelo después de esa maldita hoguera.

-¿De dónde rayos sacare zapatos? –se preguntaba el muchacho.

Entonces, como la luz del día después de un eclipse de años de duración apareció frente al hombre alto y desgarbado un vagabundo. Si, como lo leen, un vagabundo de esos de abrigos muy viejos, zapatos andrajosos y barbas de meses. Jou miraba sus zapatos casi con anhelo mientras pensaba como iba a hacer para quitárselos.

-Hola, vagabundo-san. –se presentaba Jou. –Soy Kido y vivo aquí pero no me dejan entrar.

El vagabundo le miro con las cejas alzadas y la burla reflejada en su cara.

-¿Me dejaría sus zapatos?

-¿Me vas a dar tus zapatillas deportivas?

Jou abrió los ojos al doble por la sorpresa. ¿Estaba el regateando con un vago?

-Si no me queda de otra.

Y así hicieron el intercambio, Jou dejo atrás las primeras y últimas zapatillas deportivas que usó en su vida y el vagabundo por fin pudo sentir en sus pies algo diferente a lo que llevaba usando por casi diez años.

-¿No huelen raro? –preguntó Kido notando el asqueroso hedor.

-Probablemente me oriné en ellas.

Jou calló literalmente de espaldas al darse cuenta que tenía en los pies meados de un vagabundo y en su casa a una multitud de gente loca que dios sabría de donde habían salido. Bueno, al menos ahora podría entrar de nuevo a su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta el ambiente estaba al máximo, los Elegidos, que eran los que habían traído el alcohol original y que más ebrios estaban, ya ni sabían de donde rayos había salido tanta gente pero el punto es que la estaban pasando al máximo, bueno casi todos. Koushiro ahora jugaba al clásico juego de las sillas con otros seis sujetos con la variante del que perdía recibía un sillazo en la cabeza y era lanzado a una pila de gente inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Mimi, que ya había recuperado la conciencia luego del ataque del cerdo volador, era la que se dedicaba de acaparar el karaoke provocando que Taichi quisiera golpearla para que le cediera el micrófono dos segundos.

Por mientras Iori ahora se besaba con una chica desconocida y mucho mayor en el mismo sillón donde Miyako dormía a pierna suelta y con la cara llena de dibujitos raros. TK había encontrado de utilidad a los cerdos y ahora los cabalgaba divertido mientras Hikari había descubierto por fin a sus dieciocho años lo que era un cigarrillo y como se fumaba, claro que ahora ya llevaba casi cuatro.

Y en ese momento Sora y Yamato salían del baño.

-Sora ¿Estás segura que con esto se me pasara la borrachera y dejaré de vomitar? –preguntaba Yamato. –Yo lo sentía más como una lavada de cabello que como un remedio de tu tátara tátara tía.

-No seas necio, entiende que sí. –decía Takenouchi a la que el alcohol volvía peligrosamente malévola. Ya verán porque lo digo.

-Pero es que siento mi cabeza rara. –reía Yamato. –Casi como jajaja como si tuviera jajaja agua en ella jajaja.

-Deja de reír que jajaja pareces tonto jajaja.

-Jajajajaja.

Y mientras ese par se reía como dos idiotas, Taichi resignado a que Mimi no soltaría el micrófono nunca decidió acercarse a sus mejores amigos que habían pasado desaparecidos casi toda la fiesta.

-¿Dónde estaban par de locos? –preguntó el moreno que según él estaba muy cuerdo pero que no sabía que en la cabeza llevaba un par de calcetines sucios de quien sabe quién.

-Es que mira lo que le hice a Yama. –admiraba Sora mientras removía la toalla del cabello del rubio para contemplar su obra de arte. –Mimi se quedó sin tinte para el pelo.

Y ahí estaba Yamato Ishida, la estrella adolescente, el rubio más sexy de Odaiba con el cabello teñido de un rosa chillón al más puro estilo de Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Luce bien, no? –preguntaba Sora genuinamente feliz.

Tai que ya estaba demasiado ebrio para burlarse asintió con la cabeza.

-Si seguro, menos mal que hacían eso. –dijo Yagami. –Yo pensé que hacían otras cosas encerrados en el baño. –agregó dando otro trago a su bebida.

Yamato se acercó al oído de su amigo y hipando le dijo entre carcajadas.

-Lo intentamos pero en la habitación de huéspedes estaban Shuu y Jun y el baño era muy jajaja pequeño jajaja.

-¿Shuu y Jun?

-¡Si! ¡Sin ropa! Jajaja. –seguía diciendo Matt como poseso. –Pero al parecer Jun. aun esta tan loca como siempre y con alcohol más porque nos ofreció jaja unirnos a ellos jajaja.

-¿Unirse? –preguntaba Taichi bastante fuera de serie. -¡Joder, mejor los busco! –exclamó mientras partía imaginándose alguna pervertida idea, eso era seguro.

Así que el Yamato peli rosado y la Sora malévola se quedaron solos una vez mas así que decidieron hacer lo que todo mundo hacia en las fiestas, ósea criticar el vestuario de los demás.

-Jajaja mira que zapatos trae ese hombre, jajaja. –se burlaba Yamato. –Parecen de vagabundo.

-Jaja si es verdad. –apoyaba Sora. -¡Pero si es Jou!

Y hacia ellos caminaba un peli azul completamente fuera de sí, furioso, encolerizado y demás sinónimos de excesivamente enojado. Matt y Sora por primera vez en la noche temieron por sus vidas.

-¡QUIERO A TODOS FUERA DE MI CASA! –gritaba Kido enloquecido. –Por cierto, Yamato. El rosa no es tu color.

-¿Rosa? Jajaja, Jou, estás ebrio. –decía Ishida sin entender el sentido de las palabras de su amigo.

-Si, muy ebrio. –apoyó Sora haciéndose la despistada.

Pero Jou ya no los escuchó porque había ido a buscar en su armario el bate de beisbol que usaba cuando era chico y luego había salido a la fiesta nuevamente, había apagado la música y se había puesto a gritar como loco, como una bestia salvaje con la canción que entonaba una alcoholizada Mimi haciéndole coro.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA, ANIMALES! –bramaba como un maniático mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bate y espantaba a muchos, aun así nadie se iba. -¡FUERA!

Pero entonces algo sucedió, algo que pareció caer del cielo para nuestro amigo Kido.

-¡Policía, todos quédense donde están!

Y Jou volvió a suspirar aliviado por primera vez en todo ese día. Al parecer por fin alguien iba a poner orden en esa locura. Pero esa era solo la finta porque nadie se quedo donde estaban como el oficial ordenó si no que salían corriendo amontonándose en la puerta. Jou se acercó al policía para intentar hablar.

-Señor oficial, que bueno que…

-¡No intentes huir, te tengo! –y dicho esto tomó a Jou de los brazos mientras de la entrada entraban mas oficiales y tomaban a quienes podían.

-¡Pero es mi casa!

-Eso dicen todos.

Unos veinte minutos después el departamento quedo completamente limpio de gente, lamentablemente Jou ya no estaba ahí para verlo porque ahora por fin había logrado descansar… en la estación e policías.

-Agarramos a estos. –decía el justo oficial Yakahibe. –El de pelo azul es un maniático, hay que tener cuidado con el porqué solo grita incoherencias y rompía cosas con un bate, seguro esta drogado. –decía el policía. –También tenemos a un homosexual de cabello rosado que no deja de reír, a una chica guapa, hay que tener cuidado también con ella porque cuando la intentamos separar del micrófono casi nos corta las manos.

-Si. –apoyó su fiel pareja, el policía Musuki. –La pelirroja esta desequilibrada, enserio. Creemos que es la autora intelectual de todo. –proseguía el hombre. –Y la castaña más joven tenía una cajetilla vacía de cigarrillos y ahora no deja de toser como loca. El pelirrojo esta obviamente bajo sustancias alucinógenas. La de cabello purpura creemos que puede estar muerta porque por más que intentamos despertarla no se levanta aunque aún tiene pulso.

-El rubio parece joven y creemos que es de los más normales, y eso que estaba montando un cerdo. Y el más joven que logramos pescar ni siquiera tiene la mayoría de edad, estaba haciendo actos...he…vergonzosos en la fiesta, y en la vía publica y en la patrulla, bueno al final tuvimos que bajar a su noviecita para que se le tranquilizara la hormona.

-Y hay otro. –agregó Musuki. –El moreno más grande, parecía verse muy ebrio pero no se veía peligroso. No al menos hasta que lo intentamos meter a la patrulla, seguía gritando algo sobre que él era un líder y el salvador del mundo que yo no podía arrestarlo. Ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que él y el de pelo azul eran los más bravos, cuando se pusieron a pelearse a golpes.

Y bajo esta clara y concisa declaración los diez fueron puestos en una celda sin importarles nada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería dar una fiesta! –gritaba Jou Kido que parecía ser el único consciente.

Miyako, Koushiro, Takeru y Sora dormían en el suelo. Mimi lloraba en un rincón, Hikari veía todo con miedo sin entender, Iori estaba tirado en el suelo mirando el techo y Taichi vomitaba en la esquina de la celda. Yamato se reía como poseso de él.

-Nos dejaran aquí para siempre. –lloriqueaba Tachikawa. -¡No quiero ser una convicta! ¡Los trajes a rayas me hacen ver gorda!

-Cállate ya, pesada. –le espetó Jou sin pensar en lo que hacía. Mimi sollozó más fuerte y Jou se arrepintió, el siempre era educado con las mujeres y Mimi estaba incluida. –Perdóname.

Cuando se giró para darle una disculpa más digna descubrió que había dormido. Un oficial pasó por la celda.

-¡Oiga! –bramó Kido. -¡Oiga, señor! ¡Sáquenos de aquí, no hicimos nada!

-No puedo, chico. –le dijo el policía. –Les harán un juicio y tendrán que darles sentencia, quizá paguen una multa o tal vez los encierren. Podrían pasar meses antes de que les dejen libres. Incluso se han demorado años en dar resoluciones.

Jou sollozó y se dejó caer al suelo justo alado de la horrorizada Kari mientras se imaginaba su vida dentro de esa pequeña celda por la eternidad. Solo con sus dementes amigos. A cada imagen que veía en su cabeza más ganas tenía de cortarse la yugular de una. De pronto se escucharon de fondo risas y Jou puso atención. Se escuchaban demasiado familiares.

-¡He ganado de nuevo! –exclamó una voz que Jou sabía conocía de algún lado. –Soy un maestro del póker.

-Oh muchacho ¿Cómo lo haces? Nos has ganado nueve seguidas.

-Es solo práctica y buena suerte. –respondía la voz familiar.

-Que modesto me saliste, Ichijouji. –agregó alguien más que Jou reconoció. –Aunque siento que nos olvidamos de algo…

-¿Tú crees, Daisuke? –indagaba Ken. -¿Jugamos otro?

Otras tres o cuatro voces exclamaron una afirmación animados. Jou comprendió entonces donde habían estado esos dos toda la noche.

-¡Ken, Daisuke, soy yo, Jou Kido! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas rogando ser oído.

El oficial que vigilaba su celda le mandó callar con un golpe en los barrotes que provocó que el peli azul diera un salto hacia atrás asustado y cayera al suelo nuevamente.

-Cállate, cuatro ojos. –ordenó el policía. –Ya te he dicho que puede que pases meses aquí, como continúes así me encargare que no te saquen en años, pasaras tus días en esta celda con la única compañía de delincuentes y comiendo porquerías…

-¡Oye son nuestros amigos! –observó Motomiya acercándose a la celda, seguido de Ken y otros tres oficiales. –Déjenles salir, no han hecho nada. ¡Ya recuerdo! Era eso a lo que veníamos Ken ¿Te acuerdas? Por ayuda para parar la fiesta salvaje en casa de Jou.

-¡Es verdad! –concordó Ichijouji. –Chicos, chicos. –llamó a los oficiales. -¿Les liberarían? Son nuestros amigos.

-¿Sus amigos? –repitió uno de los policías. –Oh ya veo. Entonces no son locos delincuentes…

-Eh lo de locos quien sabe. –opinó Daisuke. –Pero delincuentes no son.

-Son un asco de personas. –proseguía el encargado de vigilar su celda. –En especial el de pelo azul. Todos van a quedarse aquí por años y años y años…

-Se acabo, libérenlos. –ordenó uno de los oficiales que jugaba cartas con Ken y Daisuke. –Se van ahora.

Jou chilló de felicidad mientras Tai y Yamato se abrazaban alegres y Hikari como que volvía en ella misma. Koushiro parecía en un letargo y los demás estaban en su séptimo sueño.

-Bueno, al cabo que estaban apestando la celda. –musitó el guardia que quería dejarlos allí por años. -¡Afuera! Y si se les vuelve a ver por aquí…

-Oh Yakahibe, deja de ser tan estirado. –le pidió otro oficial. –Perdónenle chicos, tiene problemas de digestión.

-Si. –afirmó el ultimo policía. –Y siempre que quieran pueden pasarse por aquí, Motomiya y Ichijouji, recuerda que nos debes la revancha.

Ken asintió con la cabeza mientras cargaba con una dormida Sora para sacarla de la celda.

Cuando salieron de la estación de policías el sol se estaba poniendo y tras revisar su reloj Daisuke advirtió que eran las cinco de la mañana. Y fue así como los Elegidos pasaron su primera noche en prisión. Tardaron casi una hora en encontrar dos taxis que accedieran a llevarlos hasta sus casas –imaginen el aspecto que llevaban. –Y tras que por fin lo consiguieran cada uno llegó a su vivienda a dormir por largo rato.

Jou por su parte no quería volver a su departamento. Esto le aterraba pero no le quedó de otra. Llegó y con miedo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su destrozado hogar. Ya no tenía sillas y a su mesa le faltaba una pata. El piso estaba empapado y su sillón ya no tenía cojines… tampoco relleno. Entró a su habitación y se fue de espaldas al comprobar que la puerta que daba al baño estaba derrumbada y el piso húmedo pues alguien se había metido al jacuzzi y había dejado la llave abierta. Su cama estaba hecha un desastre y ni siquiera se molestó por ir a ver lo que había quedado de su cocina.

Cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana y decidió que bien podía dormir un rato antes de tener que arreglar ese soberano basurero así que se tiro a su deshecha cama, puso su cabeza en la almohada y se durmió…

O eso pretendía, cuando abrió los ojos miró el reloj nuevamente y este marcaba las nueve de la mañana. No se despertó por su voluntad si no por el timbre que sonaba. Ingenuamente llegó a creer que se trataría de alguno de sus amigos y que amablemente le brindaría una mano para limpiar el lugar así que con las pintas que llevaba la noche anterior –ropa sucia, cabello hecho un asco y zapatos de vagabundo. –abrió la puerta.

-¡Hijito, hemos venido a conocer tu nueva casa! Shuu nos llamó y nos dijo que era una maravilla por lo que nos quisimos venir a desayunar aquí. ¿No nos invitas a pasar?

-Estamos orgullosos de que dieras este paso, Jou. Hijo, estas hecho un desastre. Seguro te dormiste tarde estudiando ¿A que si?

-¿Entonces nos dejas pasar, Jou?

Frente a él estaban sus impecables padres, su padre sonriéndole orgulloso y su madre con un pay recién horneado en sus brazos, ambos se introdujeron al departamento esperando encontrar un maravilloso sitio. Bueno, lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban.

-¡JOU KIDO!

El aludido solo atinó a hacer una cosa: desmayarse.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Creo que me quedó un poco largo pero juro que cuando empecé se terminó de escribir solo. Jaja no ya enserio, creo que hice quedar a todos como unos locos. Empezando por Taichi que parecía desquiciado, Sora una maligna mujer, Yamato un distraído, Kou, TK, Mimi y Miyako como unos ebrios enfiestados, Kari como una fumadora traumatizada, Iori como una hormona con patas, Dai y Ken como...eh no sé ¿Jugadores compulsivos? Y claro a nuestro Jou como el histérico de primera que todos conocemos y amamos!

Gracias por leeer :D Saludoooos.


End file.
